


【锤基】村东头那男人（乡土AU）

by VVVera



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVVera/pseuds/VVVera
Summary: 后续会有番外车车和盾冬番外
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 5





	【锤基】村东头那男人（乡土AU）

村东头有个小诊所，没有门面，但是村子里有个伤筋动骨，头疼脑热的，都去那儿瞧病。

小诊所里只有一个大夫，大名丁索尔，小名大锤，这里是大锤的家，原先他爹就是个赤脚大夫，凭着三分从师傅那儿学来的，三分自学，外加三分“糊弄”成功的走上大夫的道路，还别说大锤他爹这运气，没治死过人，还盖了屋子娶了媳妇，生了个大胖小子。

大锤曾经被送出去学过西医，听说还在城里搞过对象，可自打父母去世后，大锤回到村里，也跟城里的对象断了联系，现如今正值壮年，村里的小姑娘俏寡妇的，三天两头犯个头疼脑热的来找大锤开药看病。这可不是说咱村里妇女体弱多病，其实常年下地干活的都是身体好的，只是大锤大夫实数村里的俊小伙，披肩的金发被根红绳绑着，高鼻梁上架着副金丝边眼镜，挡住了蓝汪汪的大眼睛，白大褂儿穿在他身上也挡不住那浑身的疙瘩肉，简直比干劳力的还结实。这也难怪妇女们都争着以瞧病的名义去看大锤了。

——  
这天，大锤照常穿起白大褂，戴上眼镜坐在办公桌前等着病人上门。要说大锤这大好青年为啥没个对象呢？自从和城里的简简分手之后，大锤心里有了个标杆，这标杆是干啥的，那是用来找对象的，一定不能比简简差。倒不是大锤嫌贫爱富，那是因为简简说的，她一定要找个比他强的。这话让大锤也觉得在理，好马还不吃回头草呢！他也要找个比简简温柔漂亮能干的媳妇！但咱大锤，左瞧瞧这是从小玩大的，右瞅瞅这是个有名的干架王……

“哎！”  
大锤叹了口气，来他这儿的，大部分都是没啥病的，可“病人”说难受，大锤只好开点维生素片给打发了，大锤这会儿想着明天骑上车子去趟县里补点药，都没反应过来门口站着俩大活人。

还是那个搀着人的老头先开口的，“你是大夫不？”  
大锤听这话回过神儿，见来人是两个男人，看上去是父子，都有同样的黑发和绿眼睛，年轻的那个惨白的脸上冒着冷汗，被老头扶着坐在诊疗床上。大锤立马上前询问，“是扭到脚了？”  
躺在床上的男人点了点头，“左……左脚崴了一下。”  
“基啊，爹就说了你没那天赋就别想了，你不听，你看看着……”劳菲急得直跺脚，却被洛基一个瞪眼给唬住了。  
大锤看着这两父子，实在判断不出个所以然来，秉着医生的职业操守，还是要仔细询问，大锤捏了捏洛基的左脚，“还好没伤着骨头，只是筋扭了，不过有些严重，哎你是怎么受伤的？”  
洛基脸有些红了，"就……运动的时候不小心……”，这让大锤想到了一些不太能说出口的画面。  
“哎呀，这有啥不能说的，你还害臊，大夫啊是这么个情况，我家洛基从小那个骨头啊筋呀啥的就紧，弯腰连自己脚面都摸不着，可他就有个想学舞蹈的想法，跟着电视里那扭啊，这起劲儿呢，脚就给崴了，你说这……”  
“你有完没完！”洛基气得脸通红，赶紧阻止了劳菲，“大夫，我小时候经常崴，都习惯了，就一下的事儿，您给我把筋捏回去就是了。”  
大锤看出来这小兄弟有些害臊了，咳嗽了一声就准备上手了。要说这可是一礼拜以来的一次正儿八经的病患，大锤让洛基脱了鞋袜，脚踝的地方已经高高肿起，“还好送来的及时，这种伤筋动骨的事儿不能耽搁。”  
大锤把手搓热，然后开始学着书上讲的把扭到的筋回味，其实本来就一下子就能按回去，但是一般人不懂，觉得花的钱不值，所以只好又按摩了几分钟。还别说，大锤觉得这小兄弟的脚白白嫩嫩的，又很修长，五根脚趾肚粉粉的，大锤忍不住笑出了声，可能是感觉自己身为大夫这样想有点不合适，所以大锤掩饰性的干咳了几声。  
“好了，我开几副药，回去按时喝，我把次数和用量都写上边。尽量静养不要随便走动。”大锤边说边把药包递给劳菲，“还有这是我的名片，上边有电话，小兄弟有啥不对付的地方尽管给我打电话，要是不方便来，我过去也行。”

小基家在村西头，平时不咋来，要不是隔壁冬冬胳膊疼去过大锤那儿，小基也不会跑个大老远过去。这会儿小基坐在他爹车后座上，一手里拿着大锤放药的塑料袋，一手举着大锤的名片，“丁索尔……”小基想起临走时大锤的笑容，那就像夏日里的阵阵微风，冬天里的暖阳。不知道是心理作用还是真的，小基觉得大锤捏过的那只脚热乎乎的，不禁也露出了微笑。不过在前头骑车的劳菲怎么也没想到宝贝儿子治个脚会把心给丢了。

——  
距离小基去大锤那儿看脚已经过去一个礼拜了，期间小基不止一次的想要给大锤打电话，可是号刚拨完就挂了，小基实在想不出什么理由，他是想过把自己的脚整得严重点，可是劳菲像个监工似的，生怕他一个不小心哪儿又得劲儿了。  
现在小基的药喝完了，也能慢慢地走动走动，小基不会骑车子，正好冬冬向他对象借了个大摩托，就让冬冬给他捎到大锤诊所。

冬冬之前去看小基的时候就问过小基，是不是对那个大锤大夫有意思，要是他还能让对象给说道说道，结果被小基拿他的小蓝盒子给砸了出去。冬冬就奇怪了，你不喜欢人家，干啥每天拿着人名片发呆，还笑得一脸春心荡漾。

把小基撂到诊所门口的盾冬还不忘记按了按喇叭，然后拧一拧油门，带起一阵尘土。小基撇了撇嘴，心里想着冬冬说过的话，“扑倒要趁早，不然到嘴的鸭子飞了，你就哭去吧。”小基嘟囔了一句，“他才不是鸭子呢，他是只雄鹰！”  
“小兄弟你来了！我刚还听见喇叭声呢，原来是你啊！快进来快进来，脚还疼不？你刚说啥鹰啊？”大锤这一串话问得小基不知道从哪儿回答了，就敷衍了一声没啥，跟着大锤进了屋。

第二次坐在诊疗床上，小基的心情有些复杂，因为两个人目前的交集只有病人和大夫这层关系。想到这儿，小基有些失落。  
大锤穿着白大褂儿坐在小基旁边，按了按小基曾经崴过的那只脚，“嗯……恢复的不错，接下来就慢慢等它不疼了，小兄弟……”  
“我叫小基！”  
“哦，小基，小基……”大锤又重复了一遍小基的名字，嘴角勾起一丝微笑，“其实……你只要休息就好了，不用来我这儿看的……”  
小基一听这话，完了完了没戏了，这咋整啊，以后难道没机会见了？小基急中生智，拉着大锤的手腕，“大（da，本来想叫大锤哥的）……大夫，我爹上回也说了，我这从小就紧，你看你是专业的，能不能……能不能给我松松……筋，我还是挺想学跳舞的，虽然学的有点晚了，但是人得有爱好不是吗？”  
“好啊！”大锤听完就回握着小基的手，激动得以为俩人说结婚誓言呢！

现在两个人就差一层窗户纸没捅破了，但是谁也不主动，大锤松开了小基的手，让小基趴在床上，开始给他按摩。  
其实大锤挺期待和小基再见面的，小基是大锤和简简分手以来，第一个心动对象，这下好了，少说得给小基按个十天半月的，这样就能日久……周围安静的有些尴尬，小基舒服的喘气声无限的放大，大锤跪在小基身后，从肩膀到腰窝，大锤尽量保证自己的下半身和小基的翘臀保持距离，可是他的兄弟还是不争气的起立了。  
糟了糟了，这下会被当成流氓了。大锤在后边纠结，小基在前头红了脸，他发誓他只是在享受放松的过程，可谁知道他闭上眼睛，觉得自己的声音有点羞羞的呢？而且大锤哥的锤锤好像……

——  
自从小基频繁地进出大锤的诊所后，两个人的关系也亲近了许多，小基没事儿就去找大锤，两个人坐着吃吃饭聊聊天，有时候诊所忙不过来，小基就帮着大锤拿药什么的。等到小基熟悉了诊所工作之后，他才发现，这里头没病装病，只为了让大锤瞧上一眼的人不在少数，气得小基没少整那些个妇女同志。倒是每次跟冬冬抱怨完，冬冬就会调侃他“谁让你男人长得好呢？我家大盾也是，可是我一想她们只有看的份，我就无所谓了，毕竟看我的比看他的多。”  
小基想啊，那是你对象才这么说，可我和大锤哥八字还没一撇儿呢。

这边大锤可不知道小基吃醋了，因为大锤也在吃醋，他发现最近来诊所的男人也多了起来，上回大锤叫小基去里屋取药，他亲眼看见村里捡破烂的老高盯着小基的屁股看！要不是他是个大夫，医者仁心，他老早就把那老光棍拖出去胖揍一顿了！

这天下午，诊所里就剩了大锤和小基，小基这会儿在诊疗床那儿铺床单，大锤看着小基，挠了挠头，“小基。”  
小基停下来收拾，转头问大锤，“咋了大锤哥？”  
大锤咽了口口水，“那啥，我兄弟给了我两张镇上的电影票，你……你晚上要没啥事儿，就给我一块儿去呗？”  
小基听完低着头，手指头扯着刚铺好的床单，“嗯……我……得给我爹打声招呼……”  
大锤一听小基这是答应了，高兴地点了点头。

等知会了劳菲，大锤换了身衣服，红色的短袖配着牛仔裤，踩了一双运动鞋，小基眼睛都看直了，平时俩人不常出门，还没见过大锤这种装扮呢！大锤从院子里推出车子，还细心地在后座绑了个软垫，拍了拍后座招呼小基上车。  
一路上，小基看着大锤的后脑勺是越看越喜欢，思绪都跑到天边去了，想着两人结婚以后是不是也能这样甜蜜。  
可能是因为大锤说了半天小基没回应，大锤使坏地开始扭着车头，左晃晃右荡荡，搞得小基以为自己要掉下去，连忙揽住大锤的腰。结果却换了大锤不知所措，一个急刹车，把两个人都给瞥了出去。大锤见小基摔倒在地上，赶紧跑过去看，谁知道小基攥着拳头捶了他一拳。  
“都怪你，没事刹什么车！坏死了，我要是会骑车，还用得着你！”小基是手撑着地的，这会儿手心都蹭红了，自打两人熟悉后，小基也难得遇见个能包容他脾气的人，也就不藏着掖着了。  
大锤这会儿心疼小基，一直对不起我错了的道歉，窘迫的样子倒是把小基逗乐了。  
“好了好了，你要是不赶紧走，错过了电影我可不原谅你！”

电影是个外国片，说的是一对养兄弟的爱恨情仇。出了放映厅大锤才看见小基眼睛红红的，还对他说，“真好，还好最后有情人终成眷属！”大锤不知道该咋哄小基，正好看见俩姑娘在前台买了兄弟俩的同款娃娃，大锤就假装上厕所，叫小基先去推车在门口等他。  
夏天的晚风还是有丝丝凉意，今天还夹杂着水汽，小基怕回去的路上会下雨，正想把车子放下进去找人，就看见大锤背着手走出来。  
小基绕道后座，催促着大锤赶快走，“咱快点回吧，我看着风不太对，怕是要下雨了。”  
大锤嘻嘻笑了一声，“好嘞，不过小基，能不能帮个拿着东西。”说完，大锤从背后掏出来两个娃娃，正巧是电影的主人公，“小基，我把这哥哥送你，你拿回去，这个弟弟给我留着啊，这……像你！”  
小基的脸瞬间烧了起来，这家伙什么时候会说这些话的？羞死个人了！

回去的路上，小基也不扭捏了，两个胳膊搂着大锤的腰，脸靠着大锤宽厚温暖的背。  
小基慵懒的声音响起，“大锤哥，你能不能也教我骑车啊？”  
大锤一愣，合着没睡着啊，早知道就不起那么快了，于是大锤不着痕迹地放慢速度，偏头问小基，“怎么？坐的不舒服？干嘛要学骑车？”  
小基紧了紧胳膊，“没啥，就是觉得你们都会骑，我去哪儿都指着这两条腿太累了，也不方便，你看冬冬，他都敢骑他对象那大摩托，我还老被他笑话。”  
大锤笑了笑，“咋啦，不会骑就不会骑，他们多疯，村里就这么大地儿，骑摩托危险。你以后想去哪儿我带你去，要不每天我去你家接你来也行！”  
小基咧着嘴笑了半天，“那多麻烦你呀！”  
“不麻烦，你要是累了，就住我家。”大锤说完觉得有点过了，赶紧加了句，“反正我家人少屋子多……”

谁成想话还没说完，那雨就哗啦啦地下了起来，夏天的雨猛，一会儿两个人就淋了个透，好在大锤加快了速度，赶回了家。  
诊所后院儿泛着微黄的灯光，大锤先脱了上衣，拿了两块干毛巾递给小基，两个人擦着擦着相视一笑，瞧对方这狼狈样。大锤看着小基黑亮的头发挂着水珠，滴到他的嘴唇上，大锤看得有些入迷，等反应过来，手指已经按在小基嘴唇上了。爱情的小火苗越烧越旺，两个人情不自禁，伴随着夏日的连绵雨声，度过了一个让人脸红的夜晚。

——  
话说劳菲老爹的预感也挺准的，昨天接到小基的电话说要和大锤看电影，就知道这儿子被拐跑了，好在大锤是个老实人，把小基交给他也放心。想到以后屋里就剩他一个人，还真是有点孤单。哎……劳菲叹了口气，拿出一根烟蹲在家门口抽了起来，一抬头远远地看见小基走了回来。

劳菲看见小基根本不带理他，推开大门就往回走，连忙跟在后头问他，“基你这咋啦是？跟大锤吵架了？咋不去诊所帮忙了？”  
小基被劳菲问烦了，转过身子吼着，“我跟他有啥关系要帮他！”  
说完把自己房门一摔，小基今早起来，看着大锤搂着他，原本挺高兴的，可是小基一想到大锤连句喜欢他都没说过，就这么被睡了，心里有点不爽。也是，大锤也没说过什么喜欢你啊，要和你处对象啊，所以小基才越想越气，没等大锤醒来就回家了。

劳菲正想着是不是儿子被大锤欺负完不认账了，正抄起家伙找冬冬一块儿去大锤家，正好大盾也在呢，就看见大锤骑着车子飞奔过来。  
大锤到了地方，车子一扔，大气都喘不过来，“大……大……大叔，基……基……”  
好在大盾和冬冬一左一右箍住劳菲的胳膊，不然一铲子下去大锤就真的见不着小基了。劳菲见自己找的帮手马上反水，他只能冲着大锤喊，“你这臭小子，是不是欺负我家基了？好你个小子，我就不该让他和你走这么近，亏我还想你当我女婿，我这是瞎了眼了！”  
劳菲还想骂，就看见大锤一抬手，“大叔，小基住哪屋，我找他有事！”  
劳菲一哼，根本不理他，冬冬见状，喊了句直走右拐。劳菲还不依不饶地，“冬冬你怎么能这样，基可是和你从小撒尿和泥长大的，你就把他卖了！”  
冬冬翻白眼，他撒尿我和泥……

大锤敲着小基的房门，“基，小基，你开门我有话和你说！”  
小基在屋里深吸一口气，果然追来了，还是说清楚好。于是打开房门，看着大锤凌乱的头发，短袖里外都反了，说话声音也变软了，“你想说啥？我不是女的，不会说什么让你负责的话的……”  
“不是的小基！”大锤打断了小基的自怨自艾，“我……我喜欢你才……跟你那样，我爱你！我想和你在一起，就像大盾他们那样，呃不！我要娶你！咱俩现在就去扯证，我的车后座就只给你坐！”  
说完这话，大锤腿都软了，像是用完了所有的力气，本来一睁眼看不见小基他就怕得要死，他怕昨天晚上自己做错了，怕以后再也见不到小基。  
小基咳嗽了一声，蹲在大锤面前，“我……勉为其难的答应你了，不过先说好，以后家里我做主……”

原本听到这话两个人就该抱在一起，或者再激烈点，可谁知道大锤却捂着脸哭了起来，这可把小基吓坏了，赶紧摸了摸大锤的头，果然发烧了，小基叫着冬冬他们把大锤放在他床上，然后让冬冬骑着摩托带他去了大锤家，找了点退烧药给大锤喂了下去。  
小基已经跟劳菲说清楚了，今天这样都是误会，小基认准了大锤，劳菲也不再多说什么，做了饭给俩孩子端进屋里就看电视去了。

大锤睡了整整一天，等醒来已经是第二天早上了，大锤看见睡在旁边的小基，缓了缓神，想起小基答应了自己的求婚，不由得高兴，亲了亲小基的额头，却没想到两天的胡茬把小基给扎醒了。小基起来摸了摸大锤，不烧了，就问了问大锤还记不记得昨天说过啥？  
大锤一笑，搂紧小基，怎么会忘了我媳妇儿！

——  
两个人的酒席是在立秋的时候办的，虽然早就扯了证，不过结个婚大大小小的事太多了，比如大锤觉得劳菲太像孤寡老人了（其实是劳菲每天用幽怨的眼神看大锤），所以就把自家整个房子就改成了诊所，然后搬来和小基一起住，这样一搬家一改造拖到了现在，好在小基没啥怨言。  
伴郎当然是大盾和冬冬了，冬冬可忘不了小基婚礼上那骄傲的小眼神儿，就好像说，你看我虽然处对象比你迟，我结婚早啊！当然这个时候冬冬还不知道有个大惊喜等着他。

婚后的日子甜如蜜，村东头的男人搬到了村西，有了爱人不再孤独。

——  
【锤基小剧场】  
两个人的雨衣啪啪

锤：基啊，你说的一点没错儿，你是真的紧！  
基：那你再给我松松……

真害羞

**Author's Note:**

> 后续会有番外车车和盾冬番外


End file.
